Patrick Tosani
Patrick Tosani, né en 1954 à Boissy-l'Aillerie dans le Val-d'Oise est un artiste français. Il enseigne à l'École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Biographie Depuis une vingtaine d’années, il développe une pratique hors normes, travaille de manière serielle et revendique l’emploi « des moyens les plus objectifs de la photographie : la précision, la frontalité des prises de vue, la netteté, la couleur, l’agrandissement » pour interroger la force de l’image. Les photographies de Patrick Tosani ont des thèmes assez banaux et abordent généralement la notion de « fragment ». Il s’agit généralement d’objets manufacturés isolés (cuillères, talons, vêtements, niveaux, glaçons…) ou d’abstraction d’extrémités du corps humains (des têtes, pieds et ongles rongés). « Le geste essentiel de la photographie est d’isoler une petite partie du réel par le cadrage, et ce choix de cadrage est un choix de fragmentation. » En partenariat avec le musée Nicéphore-Niépce, Patrick Tosani réalise – d’abord avec des enfants de l’école des Charreaux de Chalon-sur-Saône puis avec des enfants palestiniens scolarisés à Damas dans l’école de l’UNWRA – deux séries avec de véritables visages : « Regards » (2001) et « Territoires » (2002). Ceux-ci sont encadrés d’une sorte de chrysalide évanescente et colorée. « Mon objectif est de mettre en évidence une situation de mélange entre le corps et le vêtement par le phénomène de la couleur. Cette enveloppe autour du visage délimite aussi une sorte de territoire intérieur exploré par le modèle. (...) Cette question du regard serait une façon de transpercer l’apparence des visages, des corps, des objets. » Expositions personnelles (sélection) 1983 Galerie Liliane & Michel Durand-Dessert, Paris. 1985 Galerie Liliane & Michel Durand-Dessert, Paris. Livre. 1986 Takagi Gallery, Nagoya, Japon. 1987 Institute of Contemporary Arts, Londres/Watershed, Bristol/ Cambridge Darkroom, Cambridge. Takagi Gallery, Nagoya, Japon. 1988 Musée d’Art Contemporain, Rochechouart. Cat. Galerie Liliane & Michel Durand-Dessert, Paris. Livre. 1990 Galerie Reckermann, Cologne. 1991 Magasin – Centre National d’Art Contemporain, Grenoble. Cat. Kunsthalle St. Gallen, St Gallen, Suisse. 1992 " Patrick Tosani Photographer ", The Art Institute of Chicago, Chicago. Cat. a circulé en 1993 : The Chrysler Museum, Norfolk, Virginie/Santa Monica Museum of Art, Californie/Musée du Québec. 1993 Galerie Rodolphe Janssen, Bruxelles. " Patrick Tosani ", ARC-Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris. Cat. 1994 Palais des Beaux-Arts , Charleroi. Cat. Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo. Imura Art Gallery, Kyoto. 1995 Galerie Reckermann, Cologne. Gallery One, Tokyo. Centre d’Art Contemporain Le Parvis 3, Pau. Centre d’Art Contemporain, Saint-Priest. Livre. 1997 Museum Folkwang, Essen. Cat. 1998 Centre National de la Photographie, Paris. Galerie Liliane & Michel Durand-Dessert, Paris. Zabriskie Gallery, New York Musée Niepce, Chalon-sur-Saône. 1999 Galerie d’Art et de Recherche, Roubaix Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo. 2000 Zabriskie Gallery, New York. Galeria Forum, Tarragona. Galerie de Expeditie, Amsterdam. 2001 Galerie Edward Mitterand, Genève Galeria Visor, Valencia Le Capitole, Rencontres Internationales de la Photographie, Arles 2002 Château des Adhémar, Centre d’art contemporain, Montélimar. Parcours urbain, Chalon-sur-Saône. Galerie Edward Mitterand, Genève. Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. 2003 Centre Culturel Français, Damas 2004 “Zones”, Galerie Erna Hecey, Luxembourg. “Au devant des images”, Fonds Régional d’Art contemporain des Pays de la Loire, Carquefou. " Métamorphoses du Réel", Encontros da Imagem, Braga Expositions collectives (sélection) 1983 " 1 Biennale d’Art Contemporain ", Tours 1984 " Premiers Ateliers internationaux des Pays de Loire ", abbaye royale de Fontevraud, Fonds Régional d’Art Contemporain des Pays de Loire. 1985 " Photographies contemporaines en France " , Musée national d’art moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris " Identités ", Centre National de la Photographie, Palais de Tokyo. Paris. 1986 " Constructions et fictions ", Institut français de Naples ; Musée de la Photographie, Charleroi ". " Angles of vision : French Art Today ", Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York. " Le Fragment et le Hérisson ", Musée de l’Abbaye Sainte-Croix, Les Sables-d’Olonnes. 1988 " Another Objectivity ", I.C.A, Londres. 1989 " Vanishing Presence ", Walker Art Center, Minneapolis. " Reflexion ", Museum Fridericianum, Cassel. " Une autre objectivité ", Centre National des Arts Plastiques, Paris. " The big Picture , Rena Bransten Gallery, San Francisco. " L’invention d’un art ", Musée National d’Art Moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris. " Photo-Kunst ", Graphische Sammlung Staatsgalerie, Stuttgart. 1990 " Régions de Dissemblance ", Musée Départemental d’Art Contemporain, Rochechouart. " To be and not to be ", Centro de Arte Santa Monica, Barcelone. " XLIV Biennale de Venise ", Mostra Aperto’90. " Images in Transition ", Musée National d’Art Moderne, Kyoto/ Musée National d’Art Moderne, Tokyo. 1991 " Vom Vershwinden der Dinge aus der Fotografie ", Museum Moderner Kunst, Palais Liechtenstein, Vienne. " Anni Novanta ", Galleria d’Arte Moderna, Bologne. " Kunst Europa ", Reutlingen. " A Dialogue about Recent American and European Photography ", The Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles. " Collin-Thiébaut, Boltanski, Lavier, Tosani, Verjux ", Galerie Liliane & Michel Durand Dessert, Paris 1992 " Sculpturen-Fragmente Internationale Fotoarbeiten der 90er Jahre ", Wiener Secession, Vienne. " Caisse des Dépôts et Consignations ", Acquisitions 1989-1991, 56 rue Jacob, Paris. " A visage découvert ", Fondation Cartier, Jouy-en-josas. " La Question de l’image ", Musée des Beaux-Arts André Malraux, Le Havre. 1993 " Histoire de voir ", Château de Villeneuve/ Fondation Emile Hugues, Vence. " L’Ivresse du réel ", Carré d’Art, Musée d’Art Contemporain, Nîmes. " L’Image dans le Tapis ", Cercle de l’Arsenal, Venise. " Impressions multiples. Collection Caisse des Dépôts ", Centre Culturel du Conde Duque, Madrid. 1994 " La Ville ", Musée National d’Art Moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou. Paris. " Photographies ", Galerie Rodolphe Janssen, Bruxelles. " Le printemps de Cahors ", Chantrerie, Cahors. " La chair promise ", Musée de l’Abbaye Sainte-Croix, Les Sables-d’Olonnes. " Les Collectionneurs – Le retour ", Musée d’Art Contemporain, Marseille. " Collection de la Fondation Cartier ", National Museum of Contemporary Art, Séoul. " L’Art du portrait aux XIXè et s en France ", Museum of Modern Art, Akita. 1995 " Moholy-Nagy and Present Company ", The Art Institute of Chicago, Chicago. " Images-Objets ", Collection du FRAC Lorraine, Vandoeuvre. " L’homme photographié ", Centre d’art contemporain de l’Abbaye St-André, Meymac. " 45° Nord & Longitude 0 ", (5 parcours), Collection Capc Musée d’Art Contemporain de Bordeaux. " Réalité décalée, œuvres de la collection du Frac Bretagne ", Galerie du Théâtre National de Bretagne, Rennes. " Morceaux choisis du Fonds National d’Art Contemporain ", Le Magasin – Centre National d’Art Contemporain, Grenoble. " Soyons sérieux… Point de vue sur l’art des années 1980 et 1990 à travers les collections des Fonds régionaux d’art contemporain ", Musée d’Art Moderne, Villeneuve-d'Ascq. 1996 " Artistes français de A à Z ", Galerie Gabrielle Maubrie, Paris. " Passions privées, Collections particulières d’art moderne et contemporain en France ", Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris. " Collections, Collection ", Musée d’Art Moderne, Saint-Étienne. "L'art et la mesure", Musée de la Chartreuse, Douai " Une aventure contemporaine. La photographie 1955-1995 ", Maison Européenne de la Photographie, Paris. " La Photographie contemporaine en France. 10 ans d’acquisitions ", Musée National d’Art Moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris. 1997 " Images, Objets, Scènes, quelques aspects de l’art en France depuis 1978 ", Magasin - Centre National d’Art Contemporain, Grenoble. " Les Lieux du Non-Lieu ", Künstlerwerkstatt Lothringer Strasse 13, Münich. " 2 Biennale Internationale de Photographie de Tokyo ", Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, Tokyo. 1998 " La Collection ", Fondation Cartier pour l’Art Contemporain, Paris. " Canal du Nord ", Galerie Fotomania, Rotterdam. " Dissin’ the real ", Lombard-Fried Gallery, New York. " Love boat-collection ", Musée Départemental d’Art Contemporain , Rochechouart. " Le corps en perspective ", Galerie Liliane & Michel Durant-Dessert, Paris. " Dessin’the real ", Galerie Krinzinger, Vienne. " Le donné, le fictif ", Centre National de la Photographie, Paris. " La photographie sort de sa réserve ", Musée de Toulon, Toulon. " Zeitgenössische Fotokunst aus Frankreich ", Neuer Berliner Kunstverein, Berlin ; a circulé à Städtische Galerie, Göppingen puis en 1999 au Städtisches Museum, Zwickau et Hallescher Kunstverein, Halle. 1999 " Tomorrow Forever- Photography as a Ruin ", Kunsthalle, Krems. " Encontros da imagem ", Museu D. Diogo de Sousa, Braga. " The big picture ", Middlebury College Museum of Art, Middlebury, Vermont. " Le temps libre ", Courant d’Art , Deauville. " Dards d’Art ; Mouches, moustiques… Modernité ", Musée Réattu, Arles. " Silent Presence : Contemporary Still-Life Photography ", Staatliche Kunsthalle Baden-Baden. " L’occidente Imperfetto ", VIII Biennale Internazionale di Fotografia, Palazzo Bricherasio, Torino. " Le siècle du corps : Photographie 1900-2000 ", Culturgest, Lisbonne . " Ghost it the Shell : Photography and the Human Soul 1850-2000 ", Los Angeles County Museum of Art, Los Angeles. " Le corps évanoui, les images subites ", Musée de l’Elysée, Lausanne. " Faces "Maison de la Culture, Namur 2000 " Le siècle du corps : Photographie 1900-2000 ", Musée de l’Elysée, Lausanne. " Vision Machine ", Musée des Beaux-Arts, Nantes. " Dédales ", Maison de la Culture, Amiens. " French Collection : Photographs from the Maison Européenne,Paris 80-00 ", Barbican Centre, Londres. " Proun "Neuesmuseum, Nuremberg. " Les trahisons du modèle ", Semaines Européennes de l’Image, Galerie Erna Hécey, Luxembourg. " Et comme l’espérance est violente… ", FRAC des Pays de Loire, Carquefou. " Photopolis ", Kanal 20, Bruxelles " Photographies/Histoires parallèles ", Collection du Musée Nicéphore Niépce, Chalon-sur-Saône 2001 " Kunst Europa 2000 ", Milano " Images au centre 01 ", Chambord, Fougères-sur-Bièvres. " Regards croisés ", Musée d’art contemporain, Montréal. " Accrochage ", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris. " Things to come, Galerie Erna Hécey, Luxembourg. 2002 " Le cirque en majesté ", Abbaye de Montmajour. " 4 Photobiennale 2002 ", Moscou. " Das zweite gesicht, metamorphosen des fotografischen porträts“, Deutsches Museum, München. " Le portrait s’envisage… ", Centre d’art de l’Yonne, Château de Tanlay. " Objets de réflexion ", Le Plateau, Paris. " Parole de peau ", Musée de la civilisation, Québec. " La fabrication du réel ", Maison Hongroise de la Photographie, Budapest. 2003 " Parcours de choix ", collection du Frac Lorraine, Arsenal, Metz. " Collection ", Frac Basse-Normandie, Caen. " A corps perdu ", La Chapelle des Calvairiennes, Mayenne. " Le Grand Tour ", Musée Nicéphore Niépce, Chalon-sur-Saône. " Transfigurations ", Galerie Stepanska, Institut Français, Prague. " Brèves apparitions ", Palais Delphinal, Saint Donat. " L’objet et le Regard ", Galerie de Expeditie, Amsterdam. " Warum ! ", Martin Gropius Bau, Berlin. „Made in Paris“, Collection de la MEP, David Gill Gallery, Londres. " Fables de l’identité ", Centre National de la Photographie, Paris. " Trésors Publics, 20 ans de création dans les Fonds régionaux d’art contemporain, Musée des Beaux-Arts, Nantes. " Brèves révélations ", Centre d’art sacré contemporain, Pontmain. " Ré-invention de la collection du Frac Corse ", Couvent de Morsiglia. “ Pour de vrai”, Images au Centre, Château de Tours. “ Cara a Cara”, Culturgest, Lisbonne. “ Le pire est à venir - Images contemporaines du monde, sélection du musée Niépce”, Musée Niépce, Chalon sur Saône. “ Regarde, il neige (schizogéographie de la vie quotidienne), Centre national d’art et du paysage, Vassivière. 2004 “ Je t’envisage- La disparition du portrait”, Musée de l’Elysée, Lausanne " About Face, Photography and the Death of the Portrait", Hayward Gallery, London. " En piste!" , le cirque en images dans les collections du Fonds National d'Art Contemporain, Centre Photographique d'Île-de-France, Pontault-Combault. " L'Art au Futur Antérieur, galerie Durand-Dessert 1975-2004", Musée de Grenoble. " L'état des choses", Musée d'Art Contemporain de Vigo. " Collection Frac Île-de-France", Musée d'Art de Lima(Pérou). Exposition itinérante : Centre Culturel Mucana 100, Santiago du Chili. 999999999999 Bibliographie Quelques œuvres majeures : « Abeilles », 1984 « Surfaces », 1984 « Pluies », 1986 « Talons », 1987 « Bouchées », 1992 « Sols », 1993 « Corps du dessous », 1996 « Chaussures de lait », 2002 « Damas », 2002 « Territoires », 2002 Presse 1982 Jean de Loisy, « Patrick Tosani, photographe de glaçons », art press n° 67, février 82, p.35. 1983 Bernard Blistène, « Patrick Tosani, Galerie Durand-Dessert », Flash Art (éd française), n° 1, automne 83, p.46 . 1987 Régis Durand, « Photographies, événements de l’espace », art press n° 113, avril 87, p .28/29 1988 CaAndré Rouillé et Mona Thomas, « Patrick Tosani : la photographie mise en image » Politis, n° 18, mai 1988, p.53/55. Claude Bouyeure, « Patrick Tosani », Opus International, n° 111, nov/déc 88, pp.50/51. 1989 Catherine Francblin, " Les assomptions de Patrick Tosani ", art press, n°133 , fév89, pp.34/36 Mona Thomas et Michel Frizot, " Tosani, le brouillage des certitudes ", Beaux Arts magazine, n°67, avril 89, pp.84/89. 1990 Joseph Simas, " Still in time , the photographs of P. Tosani ", Arts Magazine, dec.90, pp.68/71 1992 Alan G. Artner, " Larger than life ", The Chicago Tribune, 10 mai. Abigail Foerstner, " Tosani turns the familiar into a magical experience ", The Chicago Tribune, 15 mai. 1994 Lieven van den Abeele, " Tosani maakt kruinen tot beelden ", De Standaard, 3 mars. 1998 Pascal Beausse, " Contours et enveloppe du corps ", (entretien), Le Journal, n°4, Mars 98, pp. 4/5, Centre National de la Photographie. Jean-Marc Huitorel, « Zones de contacts », (entretien), art press, n°236, Juin 98, pp.20/25. 2001 Armelle Canitrot, « De l’aveuglement », revue pour " Voir ", n° 8, Janvier 2001, p.75/78 Carl Aigner, « 10 jahre Eikon », revue EIKON, n° 36/37, couverture et p.93 2002 Jacinto Lageira, Beaux-Arts Magazine, n° 220, P.58/63. Nicolas Thély, « Paroles d’artiste »,(entretien), Le Journal des Arts, n° 156, octobre 2002, p.12. 2003 Soko Phay-Valakis, (artabsolument), n° 4,mars 2003, pp 36 à 41. Courrier international “ Besoin d’art!”, n°686-6872004 Elias Sanbar, Les Palestiniens, Editions Hazan, p.376-377. Michel Poivert, « Entretien avec Patrick Tosani », Le Bulletin, n° 18, Société française de photographie. 2004 Bénédicte Ramade, Manou Farine, “Entretien France Culture Ultracontemporain 17/04/04” Entretien transcrit dans le livre Au devant des Images. Également rubrique “en mouvement” , l’Œil, n° 73, juin 2004. A. D., “Tosani sous le masque”, Connaissance des arts, n° 616, mai 2004 Catalogues / Livres 1983 Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", texte de Jean de Loisy " Ecrire le temps ", exposition Palais de la Bourse, Nantes. 1985 Livre d’artiste " Portraits ", exposition Galerie Durand-Dessert, Paris. ' 1987' Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", texte de Patrick Tosani, exposition Fondation Nationale de la Photographie, Lyon 1988 Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", textes de Guy Tosatto " Reflets et Mélancolie ", Jean -François Chevrier " Le modèle encyclopédique ", Jean de Loisy " L’hypothèse d’une image nécessaire ", exposition Musée Départmental d’Art Contemporain de Rochechouart. Catalogue " Another Objectivity ", préface d’Iwona Blazwick, texte de James Lingwood et Jean-François Chevrier " Specific Pictures ", exposition " Another Objectivity ", Institute of Contemporary Arts, Londres. 1989 Catalogue " Une autre Objectivité- Another Objectivity ", Edition Idea Books, 1989, Milan, entretien de J-F. Chevrier avec P. Tosani " Interview 7/01/89 ". Exposition Centre National des Arts Plastiques, Paris et Centro per l’Arte Contemporanea Luigi Pecci, Prato. 1991 Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", texte d’Adelina von Fürstenberg, J-F. Chevrier (entretien), exposition Magasin Centre National d’Art Contemporain, Grenoble. Philippe Piguet, " Niveaux ", publication de la Mission Mécénat de la Caisse des Dépôts et Consignations, Programme Art et Architecture, Paris. 1992 Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", texte de Sylvia Wolf " Patrick Tosani Photographer ", entretien S. Wolf- P. Tosani ,exposition The Art Institute of Chicago, Chicago. 1993 Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", préface de Laurence Bossé, texte de Laurent Busine, texte de J-F. Chevrier " Les choses : le corps ", exposition ARC- Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris puis Palais des Beaux-Arts , Charleroi. Catalogue " Konfrontationen ", texte de Lorand Hegyi, pp.236/237, Museum Moderner Kunst Stifftung Ludwig, Vienne. 1994 Michel Frizot, " Nouvelle histoire de la photographie ",pp.720/724, Ed. Bordas, Paris 1995 Catalogue " Ongles ", texte de Patrick Tosani, exposition Centre d’Art Contemporain de Saint-Priest. 1996 CD-ROM, " La jeune création en France ", Mnam-Cci-Afaa, Paris. CD-ROM, " Photographie française. Parcours contemporain ", Interactive Fiction. 1997 Livre, " Patrick Tosani ", texte de Gilles A. Tiberghien, Editions Hazan, Paris. Catalogue " Patrick Tosani ", préface de Ute Eskildsen, texte de Herta Wolf " Tautologien und varietäten ", exposition Museum Folkwang, Essen. 1998 Publication " Patrick Tosani ", texte de Herta Wolf " Tautologies et variétés ", (traduit par C. Wermester), exposition Musée Nicéphore Niépce, Chalon-sur-Saône. 2000 " La nature morte ", p.52, texte d’Anne-Marie Garat, Collection Photo Poche, Nathan. " Le siècle du corps ", p. 197, texte de William A. Ewing, Editions de La Martinière " Le musée de la photo ", p 457, texte de Ian Jeffrey, Editions Phaidon 2001 Christian Bouqueret " Histoire de la photographie en images " Editions Marval, P.179 Livre, " Masques ", texte de Patrick Tosani, Editions du Regard, Paris. 2002 Bernard Blistène, “Une histoire de l’art du ”, co-édition Beaux-arts magazine/Centre Pompidou, P.212. Christian Gattinoni, Yannick Vigouroux, " La photographie contemporaine ", Editions Scala, P.46/47/48 Livre : " Quand Tosani photographie ", texte de Nadine Coleno, Editions du Regard, SCEREN-CNDP. 2003 Damien Sausset, " l’ABCdaire de l’Art contemporain ", Editions Flammarion, p.96. Michel Poivert, “ La photographie contemporaine”, Editions Flammarion, P102-108. " Fotografische Sammlung im Museum Folkwang ", pp232 et 267, texte de Reinhard Braun, Editions Steidl, Essen. Elias Sanbar, “Les Palestiniens”, Editions Hazan, p.376-377. Jacinto Lageira, “Les choses humaines”, Éditions MéMo/Frac des Pays de la Loire, Livre: “Au devant des images”. Voir aussi * Site Officiel * Compte-rendu d'une rencontre avec Patrick Tosani, publié sur la Paddythèque, Paris, mars 2006. Tosani, Patrick Tosani, Patrick